The Twins And The Dragon Duo
by Shouko Heart
Summary: Two twins, An Angel and A Devil, meets the Dragon Duo, Sting and Rogue. The twins join SB. The Devil starts being friends with Sting, a bit, then Rogue. The Angel quickly befriends the two and then, she falls in love with Sting. The Devil falls in love with Rogue. Sting x OC and Rogue x OC. Sequel when competed. OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Here's a story where Sting x OC and Rogue x OC is gonna happen! This is just an idea I thought of when I was chatting with zin-chan-luvs-u.

Aoi: I am an anime figure of a close friend of Shou-chan. Author, if you're reading this, would you like me to tell them who you are?

Kotone: I'm Shouko/Auspicious Child's anime figure for this story.

Aoi: Kotone-chan, be more energetic! By the way, my name is pronounced as Ah-Oi. Kotone-chan's name is pronounced as Ko-to-ne. Her name sound like "Cottony". You can call her like Ko-tone.

Kotone: Shut up. Anyway...

Aoi: _**Shouko-chan does not own Fairy Tail. She only owns the OCs, those are us!**_

* * *

Sting was walking around the city with Lector. He was thinking of leaving Sabertooth with Lector, Rogue and Frosch. Rogue had already agreed to this.

"What do you think, Lector?" Sting asked his exceed.

"I agree with anything you say, Sting-kun!" Lector said and grinned. Sting grinned back and sighed.

"I just hope Jiemma will let us off easy." Sting said. He and Lector reached a market and they entered. He saw a couple of girls giggling and looking at him. He winked at them and they squealed.

"Sting-kun, let's get some fish!" Lector tugged his hand.

"Sure, Lector." Sting nodded and they went to the freezer section. Sting looked around and saw two hooded figures. They seemed to be lost.

"Can I help you?" Sting interrupted. The hooded figures looked at him before nodding. They approached him and took off their cloaks.

They were like twins. The one at the right of Sting had light yellow and brown hair. She had violet eyes. She kept a smile on. To Sting, she looked like an angel.

To his left, was a girl with violet hair and brown eyes. She was glaring at him. To Sting, she looked like a devil.

"Oi, do you know where the pastry section is?" the devil look-alike asked bluntly. Sting flinched.

"Kotone-chan, don't be rude. My name is Aoi Hakari. This is Kotone-chan Kumori. We're twins, she's the devil, I'm the angel. I got my Okaa-san's last name and Kotone-chan chose Otou-san's last name." Aoi said. Kotone crossed her arms and looked away.

"Aoi-nee, I know you're older than me by 7 minutes but don't push it." Kotone said.

"I'm Sting Eucliffe. This is Lector. The pastry section is over there, I'll accompany you." Sting said but Kotone went ahead.

"Whatever. I'm going ahead." Kotone put her hands on her head and walked away to the pastry section.

"Kotone-chan!" Aoi sighed and turned to Sting. "She seldom obeys what I say. Anyway, please tell me where the pastry section is. Me and Kotone-chan are really hungry."

Sting nodded and he and Aoi went to the direction of the pastry section.

Time Skip-Pastry Section

Aoi smiled at Sting and he blushed and turned away.

"Sting-san, thank you for directing us-"

"Only you, Aoi-nee!" Kotone shouted from the next aisle to them. Aoi sighed.

"Sting-san, thank you for directing me to the pastry section." Aoi bowed and picked out her favorite kinds of bread.

"Aoi-nee, I'm gonna get chocolate spread!" Kotone shouted.

"Hai!" Aoi shouted back and put her favorite breads in a cart. "Can you get me strawberry jam?"

"I'll try!" Kotone said and ran to the chocolate and strawberry jam she spotted. She took the items and ran back to her sister.

"Here." she put it in the cart. "Oi, Aoi-nee, where's that Tsubaka?" she asked once she finished.

"I think he's at the freezer section." Aoi answered.

"Go to him and tell Tsubaka that we need some ice cream." Kotone said. Aoi shook her head and smiled.

"You need to go to him yourself." she said.

"Aoi-nee, I'll Brain Blast you if you don't go there right now." Kotone said. Aoi sighed before going to the freezer section to find Sting and Lector. She found them in one corner, talking to each other as if they were father and son. Aoi smiled before running to them.

"Minna, Kotone-chan said we needed ice cream." Aoi shrugged. Sting raised a brow.

"And? What am I supposed to do about that?" Sting smirked.

"I don't want trouble, Sting-san. I just… Me and Kotone-chan want ice cream and I do NOT know where it is so please go with me!" Aoi blushed and bowed.

"But you have to give me something in return, Aoi." Sting smirked and Lector cheered for him.

"W-what is it?" she asked.

"Give me a kiss." Sting showed her his left cheek. Aoi blushed.

"EH?!" Aoi looked at him as if he were crazy. Sting shrugged and showed his left cheek again. Aoi sighed and gave him a peck on the cheek. Sting smiled at her, satisfied.

Sting gestured for her to come with him and they went to where the ice creams were.

"What flavor?" Sting asked Aoi as they looked through the glass. Aoi shrugged.

"Chocolate? Strawberry? Vanilla?" Aoi giggled at her answers. Sting gave her a look. She shut up and answered,

"Chocolate and Strawberry."

Sting nodded and got a few ice creams with the flavors Aoi said. He gave them to Aoi and she gave him her thanks.

"Hey Aoi, do you have somewhere to stay?" Sting suddenly asked. Aoi stopped in her tracks and turned to him.

"W-we've been looking for houses everywhere but we found none available… Not even inns or anything." Aoi sighed in defeat and looked at Sting's reaction.

"You girls could stay at our place. I have a roommate who's my best friend and we only have two beds… Rogue won't be talked into leaving his room so one of you has to sleep in his room while one of you sleeps in my room with me." Sting explained. Aoi looked at him in confusion.

"Who's Rogue?" came the question.

"He's a Dragon Slayer. A Shadow Dragon Slayer, to be exact. I'm the Light." Sting answered. Aoi only nodded.

"It's like your me and Rogue-san is Kotone-chan." she giggled.

"What magic do you guys have that makes you think you're like us?" Sting asked.

"I use Light Magic, Angel Magic and Equip Magic, the one where only weapons are the ones I can equip." Aoi said and Sting gestured for her to continue.

"Kotone-chan uses Demon Magic, Dark Magic and Telekinesis, like Miss Martian from Young Justice, she said. So, that means she can shape shift and stuff." Aoi shrugged.

"Okay… You're really like us." Sting nodded. Aoi put on a small smirk,

"Actually, I have a halo and wings when I'm on my Angel Drive while Kotone-chan has a pair of devil wings and a fox tail when she's on her Devil Drive." she giggled. Sting's jaw dropped.

"Okay. I believe you now so let's just go get your sister, pay for these groceries and I'll lead you girls to our place." Sting smiled. Aoi nodded and ran to her sister, still holding the ice cream.

"Sting-kun, do you think Rogue will like those girls?" Lector asked Sting.

"I hope so… It's okay if he won't like that Violet, though. I wouldn't like her either." Sting said. Lector laughed and they went to Aoi and Kotone.

Aoi had just explained everything that happened and Kotone was glaring at her like she was an annoying pest.

"Why'd you tell them our powers?" Kotone put her fingers on her head. "Brain Blast… Power 1." Aoi screamed in pain then it stopped.

"Gomen ne, Kotone-chan." Aoi bowed and Kotone hugged her.

"Yeah, yeah… Me too…" Kotone sighed and they all paid for their groceries.

Time Skip-At Sting, Lector, Rogue and Frosch's Place

Aoi gasped in amazement and started looking around all over the place. Kotone just put her bag down and looked at Sting.

"Tsubaka, where's Rogue's room?" she asked. Sting pointed upstairs and left. Kotone nodded and lifted her bag up. She walked upstairs to the room and opened it. It was dark and she didn't bother to open the lights. She put her bag down and immediately let herself fall down on the bed. That's when she felt something warm under her and it was very hard on her back. She stood up and opened the lights. She saw a man with black hair and red eyes sleeping where she had laid before, shirtless. She blushed and screamed.

Sting and Aoi rushed upstairs after they heard Kotone scream. They opened Rogue's door to see Kotone on the corner of the room, blushing and Brain Blasting Rogue over and over again. Aoi rushed to her side and calmed her down.

Sting ran to Rogue and put him on the bed.

"Sting, who is that?" Rogue asked, with all the strength he had left.

"Kotone Kumori. Violet, this is Rogue Cheney." Sting pointed to Rogue. Kotone nodded and calmed down.

"Listen Rogue, I'm really whatever for using my Telekinesis… I usually only do that when I'm really scared. I promise you, I have mastered it but… I tend to lose control if I'm scared. I can even risk your lives with these powers." Kotone furrowed her eyebrows and turned to Aoi.

"Aoi-nee, I think I'm gonna put them in danger if I stay here. I think I'll leave." Kotone said. Rogue stood up from his bed and faced her.

"N-no… W-we'll need you s-so… d-don't leave… I-I better s-see you after I r-regain c-consciousness." Rogue said and he fainted after being Brain Blasted by Kotone on Power 100. All of them gasped and Kotone ran to his side and whispered something.

"You're full of darkness like me…"

* * *

**Japanese Session:**

**"Kotone-chan, don't be rude. My name is Aoi Hakari. This is Kotone-chan Kumori. We're twins, she's the devil, I'm the angel. I got my Okaa-san's last name and Kotone-chan chose Otou-san's last name." Aoi said. Kotone crossed her arms and looked away.**

**-Hakari means Light in Japanese. Kotone's last name was supposed to be Koroyuki but I changed it into Kumori. Kumori means Shadow in Japanese.**

**"Here." she put it in the cart. "Oi, Aoi-nee, where's that Tsubaka?" she asked once she finished.**

**"Go to him and tell Tsubaka that we need some ice cream." Kotone said. Aoi shook her head and smiled.**

**-Tsubaka means Space Idiot in Japanese.**

**Sorry if I missed some sentences.**

Me: I was acting so weird, whispering things like that to Rogue.

Kotone: You made me so don't complain.

Aoi: Author-san do you want me to tell who you are that plays me?! Please!

Kotone: Review this.

Aoi: Kotone-chan, say 'Please'!

Kotone: I don't apologize, I'm the Devil, I don't beg, I'm the Devil. The Devil never does those things... They just say whatever.

Aoi: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: This is a short chapter but please bear with it.

Aoi: **I am zin-chan-luvs-u 's OC. Hi, zin-chan-luvs-u !**

**Me: Yeah! HI! Thanks for giving me permission to tell the people reading this who plays Aoi! BFFs with Princezz Zia forever!**

**Kotone and Rogue: Why is it filled with RoKo?**

**Me: 'Cause I love you guys~!**

**Kotone and Rogue: That's not a good enough reason! Baka!**

**Me: I really am.**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own F**airy Tail. RoKo StiOi JeLu and etc. would happen if I did.

* * *

Rogue woke up and saw Sting and Aoi looking at him worriedly. He looked around and saw Kotone was nowhere to be seen.

"Kotone-chan's not here, Rogue-san. She's getting medicine for you and leaving." Aoi frowned.

"You're her sister, her twin too. YOU SHOULD STOP HER." Rogue said and glared at Aoi. Sting glared at Rogue.

"She can't, Rogue. Violet will kill her if she does." Sting said and Rogue stood up from the bed. Aoi and Sting tried to stop him but to no avail.

Rogue walked out of the room even though his brain hurt. He opened Sting's room to find no one there. He went to the kitchen and saw the fridge was open. He closed it and looked around. There was a black sneaker on the ground. He took it and pulled air downwards.

Kotone appeared, falling. Rogue had grabbed her ankle. She was looking for food to eat on the way to another town until she heard footsteps and turned herself invisible.

"You didn't need to do that." Kotone whispered.

Rogue shook his head and carried her upstairs, ignoring Kotone's small shouts of protests.

He took her to his room and dropped her on the bed.

"Rogue-san, what are you doing to Kotone-chan?!" Aoi asked, confused.

"Yeah, Rogue." Sting said.

"I plan to keep her here until the world ends." Rogue whispered and Kotone almost jaw dropped if she wasn't thinking the obvious.

"I have my magic that can break me out of here." Kotone said.

"Then I'll just have to keep you close so you won't leave." Rogue said, leaning closer. Kotone looked away, slightly blushing.

"As if you could do that, you little troublesome guy." Kotone rolled her eyes and Rogue mentally smirked.

Rogue nodded and Sting gave him magic hand cuffs that no one could ever take off. Rogue put it on Kotone's left wrist and his right wrist.

Aoi giggled while Sting smirked, "Sliver Cuffs of Love."

"Shut it." Kotone said, trying to get the cuffs off. She ended up making it worst and accidentally set it to last forever. She tried breaking it using her Telekinesis but to no avail.

"Let's go on a mission." Sting said and Rogue just nodded.

"Do you have a guild?" Aoi asked and Sting smirked.

"Yeah. Sabertooth." Sting answered.

"Can we join?!" Aoi asked, grinning.

Sting gulped but then he nodded, "Y-yeah… But, this is our last mission. We're going to quit."

"Really, Tsubaka? That's too bad." Kotone rolled her eyes, "I don't care. You should just get him and these cuffs away from me and we'll go."

"Rogue, do you still wanna quit? What if they get in Sabertooth? Everyone would hurt them and we wouldn't be able to protect them." Sting whispered to his best friend but Rogue pointed to the cuffs.

"Do you think I can still leave this girl? I've cuffed myself to her." Rogue said and glared at his friend.

Sting backed away, "You cuffed yourself to her, Rogue."

Kotone groaned and read Sting's mind so she would know where Sabertooth was located. She finally got it after going through 600 memories of Sting that had Aoi in all of it.

"Let's go, Aoi-nee." Kotone dragged Rogue and Aoi to Sabertooth. Sting just ran after them cause he didn't even realize Kotone was dragging his friends.

Frosch and Lector saw the 4 heading to Sabertooth and followed them, "Rogue-san! Sting-san!"

Sting and Rogue looked at them but didn't stop, "Frosch/Lector!"

The exceeds flew to their partners' sides, "Why is that girl dragging you to Sabertooth?"

"I'm Kotone, Frosch. Lector, why didn't you tell her?" Kotone asked, reading Frosch's mind and looking at her memories. Almost all of them was full of Rogue and her(Frosch).

Frosch took a look at Kotone and Kotone read her mind. There was an image of Rogue, Kotone, Frosch with 4 children. Kotone slightly blushed and kicked Rogue.

Rogue tumbled backwards with Kotone on top of him but they both got up, "What was that for?"

"Teach your exceed to not get carried away on her thoughts while looking at me. She imagined us with her with 4 kids." Kotone said and Rogue smirked.

"Frosch only imagines what is likely to happen but that will never happen. You're mean and you told me I'm full of darkness like you." Rogue said, getting carried away just like Kotone. They had never talked this much with changing expressions.

"Kotone-chan, Rogue-san, let's go to the guild, ne?" Aoi asked and the two looked at her. They gave her the cat-like eyes and the smirk, "Yeah. Sure."

They walked into the guild, almost breaking the doors if Rogue and Kotone continued their look fight.

Kotone flied into Jiemma's office, taking Rogue in the process while Aoi walked there.

After 5 Minutes~

Jiemma and the twins walked out of the office and headed to the stage.

"This is Kotone Kumori and Aoi Hikari. They're twins and they are related by blood. From now on, we have 2 twin teams and they're going to every mission together!" Jiemma shouted and the guild cheered.

Rogue sighed and he dragged Kotone back to Sting.

"The gang just got bigger and bigger." Kotone and Rogue whispered, slightly blushing.

* * *

Me: You guys are perf.

Kotone: You cuffed me to yourself? *looks at Rogue*

Rogue: I just love you that much to cuff you to me, Kotone-chan.

Kotone: Don't call me that.

Aoi, Mira and Me: Ara ara... DON'T FIGHT! *glares at the two but they don't budge*

Kotone and Rogue: Shut it.

Mira: *gets comforted by Laxus*

Aoi: *gets comforted by Sting*

Me: *gets comforted by my enemy-but-sometimes-friend brother* BAKA! Please review!


End file.
